My Original
by wizardtho
Summary: Bella loses Edward in the fight with Victoria, the the loss hurts so much that she can't even see the Cullens, or risk a panic attack. Then she receives a gift, one that will whisk her away from the pain and heartache, the chest-seizing memories, allowing her time to heal. Healing brings new love, new supernaturals, and a chance to bring her old love back from his fiery death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Okay, everyone. This is a story that I had been working toward on and off while I was heavy into writing Elemental Goddess. Since Goddess is on semi-hiatus for right now, I figured all of those who stated favoriting and following me would like something more to read.I'm about half way through writing this story (I think). My awesome pre-reader, 'In Love With Paul-Seth-Jasper' couldn't get enough of it,**** when we were talking about my multiple unfinished stories, so I figured it was time to start posting it. ****I'll try to post one chapter a week, time willing. As always, let me know what you think.**

**The twiverse and (all its characters) belongs to SM. Cooper, in all his sexiness, belongs to me. **

* * *

**Preface:**

If someone would have told me 6 years ago that I would be in love with someone besides my Edward, I would have laughed in their face and told them to fuck off. Now, well... I can't imagine my life without Cooper. To understand, I would have to give you the full story, though. So grab a drink, sit down, and settle in... it's a long one.

**Chapter 1:**

When Alice, Edward, and I returned from Italy, it took a bit for me to trust that he wouldn't leave me again, but we got there eventually. He proposed to me in our meadow on a beautiful sunny day, and of course, I said yes. Our life together was perfect... until Victoria and her newborns attacked. She found out where Jake and Edward were hiding me, on the small cliffside in the mountains. It was a brutal fight between her and Edward, while her first newborn fought with Jake. Edward and Jake both made sure that they kept me protected while they fought, but Jake was just ripping off the newborn's head when Victoria got the upper hand on Edward.

…

It felt like it happened in slow motion, but in reality, it only took seconds. Just as Jake dropped the last of the newborn's pieces into the fire, Victoria suddenly ripped Edward's head from his shoulders with a sickening screech, flipped over Jacob's wolf body, and dropped Edward's head and body into the fire. A deafening scream tore from my throat, echoing all around us on the mountain, and Jacob roared as he attacked her.

…

Jacob ended up defeating Victoria, but had broken several bones in the process. He was the lucky one, though, because my Edward was no more. Everyone else reached us seconds too late, and they had to restrain me from reaching the still-blazing fire as I screamed and clawed at the ground for my love.

…

I don't remember much of the next two months, but I do know that the pain was always worse when the Cullens were around. I couldn't go anywhere without being reminded that my Edward was gone forever, but seeing any of them for the briefest moments always ended up with me having to be sedated. The last time I saw any of them, I hazily remember my father telling Carlisle that he would gladly give them updates until I was ready to see them, but that he felt they should stay away for a while to let me heal. I don't remember anything after Carlisle's sad agreement, because the sedative finally pulled me into the black void of unconsciousness.

…

I was able to get my work caught up from my two months of missed school -and graduated along with my peers with a 3.4 gpa- but every second of every day, I ached for my Edward. The Christmas right after graduation, I flew down to see Renee and Phil, and they surprised me with my Christmas present. "Now, Bella... we know how hard it's been for you, and we spoke to Charlie. We all agree that most likely, you won't want to go to college right now, and would like some time off, so..." She and Phil handed me what seemed to be a clothing box, and I looked at them curiously.

…

See, Phil had gotten picked up in the major leagues not long after I moved to Forks, and they'd been lavishing me with gifts ever since, so seeing one clothing box for Christmas had me quite curious. I slowly opened the box, and became confused when it held a stack of papers, pictures, and a set of keys. When I picked up the pictures and saw the gorgeous island home with the wrap-around gazebo porches, I didn't know what to think.

…

I continued to look through the pictures until I came to the paperwork, which was the deed to the island home's property. From what I read, the home came furnished, had its own private dock, and also came with a boat, 2 jet skis, and 2 four-wheelers. The island was split relatively down the middle by a forest and small mountain, and the peak of the mountain was the end of the home's property. That meant that half of the island went with the home, and that was about 200 acres of lush, tropical paradise.

…

I smiled when I saw Phil's signature, not taking notice of what was below it, and looked up with a wide grin. "You bought half an island? And you want me to vacation there? It's perfect, you guys. Charlie told you I wanted to get away from the memories, didn't he?" Renee chuckled and shook her head as Phil said, "Keep reading, Baby Girl."

…

I did as he asked, and on the final page, I gasped loudly at what I saw. They didn't just buy half an island. They bought it outright, and signed it over to me. They bought me half a goddamn island for Christmas. Tears started trickling down my cheeks as I looked up at them, and I choked out, "You... you can never know just what this means. To know there's a place with no memories, where I can find myself again without being pressured or reminded... it's... it's the best gift you could have ever given me. Thank you."

…

They both beamed at me as they surrounded me in a hug, and Phil said, "We just want you to be happy, Baby Girl, and hoped this might be the start of that. Yes, we sat down with Charlie a while ago, and he said that it was the memories that were making it the hardest. Everywhere you went, you were being reminded, and you couldn't escape. He suggested you coming here for a bit, but your mom reminded him of the time you spent here together, and said that maybe someplace altogether different would be a better idea. That's when we started looking, and we found this place about 2 months ago. We've been back and forth any chance we could get since then, to make sure everything was ready for you. The owner of the island said to email him a few days before you flew out, so that he could have the refrigerator and freezer stocked. He also said to let him know if anything was being shipped down, so that he could pick it up on the mainland, and place it safely in the house for you. The email address is in the paperwork."

…

I was stunned, but I also felt like this might be exactly what I needed. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had been wishing for an escape to heal, and all of a sudden, the perfect place to do that landed in my lap. I told Renee and Phil that I thought I would be flying out there as soon as I figured out what I wanted to take, and they offered to go out with me for a few days, to help me get the lay of the mainland and island. I was hesitant to think it, but maybe things would actually get better for me.

* * *

Don't forget to send me some love. I always like hearing your thoughts, my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was a month before I had everything from both Renee's and Charlie's packed up that I wanted shipped down, and I emailed the owner of the island to let him know:

Dear Mr. Jackson,

My mother and step-father left this email address for me, so I would be able to contact you regarding any boxes I would be shipping down and my arrival date. The letter that will be with the 5 boxes is for you, and it contains the requested shopping list, along with money to accomplish that. I thank you for offering to do the shopping, because it will lighten the burden on me after such a long flight. I will be arriving 2 weeks from tomorrow. Please let me know if there is anything I can pick up for you stateside before my arrival, and I would be happy to return the favor.

Thank you again,

Isabella Swan

~.~

I sent the email, and it didn't even take a full twenty minutes before my laptop dinged that I had a new email. I smiled when I opened it up and saw a reply already from Mr. Jackson:

Dear Ms. Swan,

Thank you for offering to pick something up for me stateside. There are several things that you just can't get out here, like you can there. I would be delighted if you would please get a book entitled 'Unmasqued' by Colette Gale, as my copy has unfortunately seen its last days. If it's not too much trouble, would you also be willing to get me a hard cover copy of 'Inheritance' by Christopher Paolini? I would be glad to take on the shopping needs for you, since I understand you will be flying from Washington state, and have quite the journey to reach the island. Should you need anything else, please feel free to contact me at any time.

Looking forward to meeting you,

Cooper Jackson

~.~

I smiled at his response, then went online to see what his book would cost. I had actually become a fan of Colette Gale recently, so I was interested in finding out what this book for Mr. Jackson would be like. It looked to be an erotic take on The Phantom of the Opera tale. _I may just need to read that book._ As for the Christopher Paolini book, I already had that, in hardback no less. Now to write Mr. Jackson back.

~.~

Dear Mr Jackson,

A bookstore nearby has the Colette Gale book you need for $15. I must say that it looks to be quite an intriguing read. I actually have the Christopher Paolini book that you asked for in hard cover, and would be happy to let you read it, should you wish to do a bit of swapping. Please let me know, as I would be willing to buy both for you, should you prefer.

Longing to feel the island breeze,

Isabella Swan

~.~

I smiled as I clicked send on the email, then turned back to packing the last of my non-necessities. I had already shipped most of my clothing, nicknacks, and books to the island earlier today, and was finishing up packing the last of the non-essentials that I would be taking on the plane. Just as I finished zipping the suitcase, I heard the ding on my laptop again, and crawled up the bed to sit at the headboard. I opened my email and chuckled as I saw that Mr. Jackson had replied.

~.~

Dear Ms. Swan,

The breeze does feel particularly good tonight, so I am sorry that you are missing it. I would not mind lending you 'Unmasqued' for 'Inheritance' at all. Do you have a fondness for literature, too? Forgive me if I am intruding, but will your mother or step-father be accompanying you for your first journey to the island? I do not wish for you to become lost trying to find your way without help.

Relaxing with my feet in the sand,

Jackson Cooper

P.S: May I make a suggestion without sounding pushy?

~.~

I giggled at his closing sentiment, then hit reply:

Dear Mr. Jackson,

I am completely envious of you right now, as January in Washington is utterly !* # freezing. If I can walk out of the house with less than 3 thick layers right now, it is a good day. I keep eying my bikini in disgust, because I know it will be two more weeks before I can even think about wearing it, and I haven't worn it for over a year. The last time the weather was nice enough, I was in Jacksonville visiting my mom.

I have a deep love of literature, and am told by my mother that the observation room would be the perfect place for me to curl up with a book. I am well versed with the Bronte sisters, Shakespeare, and many other classic writers, but recently tend lean more toward more modern literature (Paolini being an example).

Yes, my mother and step-father are both coming with me to help me settle in for the first 3 days, then they will be returning stateside. Please do not worry, as they will be able to guide me on my first journey. I can't wait to explore my new surroundings. Maybe you can tell me where a few good spots on the island to explore would be.

What would your suggestion pertain to, may I ask?

Counting the hours until I see something other than snow,

Isabella Swan

~.~

I hit send, then went to take a long, hot shower. While I was letting the water fall over me, I thought about how quickly Mr. Jackson had been getting back to me. I hoped I was not taking him away from his wife, because I would feel quite bad about that. I didn't want to start out on the wrong foot with her, since I would be living on the other side of the island, with them being my only neighbors.

...

Once I finished my nightly ritual and kissed Charlie's forehead good night, I returned to my room, and found a reply from Mr. Jackson waiting. I opened it to read:

Dear Ms. Swan,

It will be nice to have someone nearby that has a love of literature, like myself. With living on the island full time now, it's not like there is a lot of company about, and sometimes you just want to tell someone about a good book.

My suggestion? It concerned 'Unmasqued'. The book is not for everyone, but if you would like to start reading it before you arrive, you are more than welcome. My suggestion would only be that if you do not like the first few chapters, please do not continue reading, as you will find the rest to be undeserving. Some people tend to not like having their classics "messed with".

As for exploring your new surroundings, there are several well beaten paths through the forest to clearings and such. If your mother forgot to mention it, I keep the paths clear for both sides of the island, so you will not need to worry about keeping up with them. Once you get the lay of the land, so to speak, let me know, and I may be able to map out some off-the-path suggestions for you.

Listening for the ding that will end the silence,

Cooper Jackson

~.~

I giggled, then realised he must be lonely. Did he not have a wife or girlfriend? I responded back:

Dear Mr. Jackson,

I, for one, do not have a problem with my classics taking an erotic turn... as long as it is well written. As for my exploration, I will take your suggestion and stay to the beaten paths for a while, since I just recently got over my penchant for tripping over thin air on a daily basis. I'm still reluctant to say that my newfound balance is here to stay.

I'm actually surprised my mother didn't mention that. Did she happen to tell you or your wife the reason they were buying the property for me? I'm just curious as to how much of your ears she talked off. She can go on forever, if you let her.

Oh, my goodness. I just noticed the time. It's got to be near 1:30 A.M. there. I'm probably keeping you from sleep.

Wishing you a good night,

Isabella Swan

~.~

I hit send, then pulled up the internet to find some new bedding that I could have shipped to the island from Renee and Phil's. No sooner did I click on the first site, than I had a reply from Mr. Jackson.

Ms Swan,

Island living tends to give people a different sleeping schedule, with lazy days and vibrant nights, so you are far from keeping me awake. Your mother was a blast to be around while she was here, with her light-hearted nature... but yes, she did tell me parts of why they were buying you the house and property for Christmas. She told me that you lost someone you loved deeply, and that you needed to go somewhere far from any memories to heal. I got the feeling that she was editing quite a bit out of that story, but I'm not one to pry, so please don't feel like you need to elaborate, if it makes you uncomfortable.

To answer your unasked question, though, I have never been married, and I'm not attached, so their reason for buying the property was only given to me. You will be the only other person living on the island full time, unless you decide to have someone move in with you -which of course, is your choice.

You seemed anxious to arrive here in your earlier emails. Have you finished all of your packing? Oh, and when should I be expecting your belongings to reach the mainland?

Looking through my library for suitable 'swapping books',

Cooper Jackson

~.~

I chuckled at his closing statement, then decided to reply:

Mr. Jackson,

The details are not something I can talk about, to anyone, but yes. I lost my fiance violently, and since I live in such a small town, everywhere I go reminds me of him. Everyone I see always has a look of pity in their eyes when they see me, and they think I can't hear their whispers about "Poor Bella". I need away from my surroundings and the constant nightmares. I need to be somewhere warm and sunny with no reminders, instead of cold and wet with the constant reminders... somewhere where I can have a fresh start, and I can concentrate on healing what's left me.

Wow, sorry about dumping that on you. The nights are always the worst for me, so just disregard that first paragraph. I will not be asking anyone to move into the house with me in the foreseeable future, just to let you know. I sent the letter and 5 boxes earlier today, and was guaranteed delivery for 7 days. I am done with all of my packing, both here and in Florida, and will be flying to my mother's the day after tomorrow. My last several days stateside will be spent with them, so I'm practically living out of my suitcases right now. I just finished packing all of my non-essentials right before I got your first reply.

I'll be making the trip to the book store first thing tomorrow morning, since I need to go to the mall to pick up a few small things, so I reluctantly need to try and sleep. It won't last long if I do fall asleep, but I need to try anyway, or my father will worry.

Hating the thought of reliving everything again,

Isabella Swan

P.S: If we keep talking this much, we should think about texting instead. It would cut down on the reply time.

~.~

I hit the send button, then decided to look at the site I had pulled up. I was only on for a few minutes before I got a short reply that simply stated:

Stateside number: 760-518-3049

Text me anytime, because I'll be up for several more hours.

~.~

I hurried to grab my phone, then tapped the picture to open my contacts list. After putting in his name and number, I saved it, and hit the icon to text him. I typed, "You may regret giving me your #" and hit send. I closed my laptop and muted my phone as I shut off my light, then felt my phone vibrate, indicating he had replied. I smiled as I read the screen. "I seriously doubt that, Ms. Swan."

…

I shook my head with a smile, then typed back. "Don't you think, since we'll be neighbors, that you should stop addressing me so formally? You can call me Bella." He replied right away, "Only if you call me Coop... and yes, I agree it's a little too formal for neighbors." I chuckled and typed, "Well, Coop, since we've dropped formality, talked about me buying you an erotic novel, and we'll be the only 2 living on a remote island, can I ask how old you are?"

…

It took a minute, and then my phone vibrated. "Sorry. Dropped phone 'cause I was laughing. I'm 26. I didn't think about how you buying me that book could be perceived. You?" I chuckled silently, then texted, "Don't hold this against my parents. I turned 19 last Sept. How long have u been 26?" My phone vibrated with his reply, " :) My birthday was 3 weeks ago, since you're fishing for info. Wow... I would never think, by the way you write, that you're only 19... and I won't hold it against them."

…

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, then typed my reply. "I was curious, not fishing. Happy belated birthday (My lateness in wishing you well is purely a product of not finding out until now :) ) My mom always says I was born an old soul, so that might be why my copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' is complete tatters." I yawned softly, and pulled my covers up, then slid down and snuggled into my pillow. Coop's reply came through right as I got comfortable. "That's a good book, but it's a shame yours is so worn. So you just graduated, huh?" I responded, "Yes, last June. I was still really shaken from everything, though, so I decided not to go to college right away. I don't think I'll be ready to go until I'm free of the nightmares, if even then."

…

It was a full two minutes later that Coop's reply came in the form of, "I'm not being nosy, but have you tried to talk to anyone? A friend or your parents? Maybe if you could try to start talking about it, your nightmares would ease up a bit." I shook my head sadly, then quickly thought about how I could make him understand without putting him in danger. I typed my reply. "There are certain things I can never tell anyone, but those same things are so much a part of everything, that I just can't talk about any of it, Coop. Please understand." His reply came immediately. "If anyone can understand the truth of how that could happen, it's me, Bella. Just know that whatever secret you're holding tightly to, it's safe with me, if you need to talk."

…

I sighed, doubting I would ever be able to tell anyone about what really happened, then typed my final reply for the night. "Thanks for the offer, truly. Maybe down the road... we'll see, okay? My eyes are starting to cross while I type, so I should try to sleep now. I'll talk to you soon, Coop. Have a good night." I got a three word reply before I set my phone on my nightstand, "Sweet dreams, Bella."

* * *

A/N: This story now has a running picture set on my flickr page. Any outfits or pictures (like house layouts and characters) will be in the MY Original picture set. Link in on my profile. Gimmie some love, Baby!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I should have known that talking about my Edward, even in the smallest way, would make the nightmares more vivid and painful. Charlie came in to try and calm me four times through the night, when I woke gasping and screaming for Edward. It didn't work, though, and I just ended up crying myself back to sleep in his arms. Then the process would repeat.

…

Finally, at about 4:30, I knew neither of us would be going back to sleep, and I slowly forced myself to start the process of burying my emotions for the day. I silently got up and went to the bathroom, and Charlie cautiously went to his room to get dressed with a look of worry on his face. I went through my morning routine in a daze, then went down to start breakfast. I knew there was no getting out of him saying something, so I tried to prepare myself.

…

Whatever I thought he was going to say, it surely wasn't what came out of his mouth halfway through breakfast. "Bells... I don't like this. Your nightmares are getting worse again. I don't like the thought of you being alone down there without someone to be there when you have another one. Who's going to hold you when you wake up like that?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and whispered, "Dad, I love you. You don't know how much it means to me that you try to make them go away, even though I know they won't. They won't, because I'm here, surrounded by him. You know that. Yes, it'll probably be really hard at first, but I need to do this. I have to at least _try_. Please, Dad... tell me you understand why I need to go."

…

Charlie nodded sadly, then cleared his throat and said, "I love you too, Bells. Always have, always will. Just promise you'll call, alright? And tell me if you need something. I'll have Henry take over here and fly down in a heartbeat, if you need me." I nodded and patted his hand on the table, then said, "Comedy movie marathon and pizza tonight?" Charlie chuckled at my change of topic, then agreed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. You want me to stop and pick up a few on the way home?" I grinned, "You know me so well. Just don't get anything we've already seen, please."

…

As I was cleaning up from breakfast, Charlie started walking up the stairs to finish getting ready, when his cell rang. I didn't look, but my heart ached when he said softly, "Hey, Carlisle. Hold on a second." He finished walking up the stairs, and I couldn't help but follow after he shut his bedroom door.

…

I knew the Cullens were all worried about me, and I knew Charlie talked to them often, but I needed to know just how much they talked about. I stood silently by Charlie's door as I heard him say, "The nightmares were worse last night. Four times, and she never calmed. She just cried herself into an exhausted sleep and it started all over." It was silent for a second, then he said, "She agreed a few days ago to the account, since she found out going back and forth to work on the mainland would be too much of a hassle. It wasn't a pretty conversation, since you know how independent she's always been, but Renee, Phil and I finally got her to agree. Are you sure I'm doing the right thing in letting her go, Carlisle?"

…

I frowned remembering that conversation, but in the end, I knew they were right. The only other option was finding work on the island, which could turn out really bad, since Coop was the only one I could ask for work. So, I reluctantly agreed for them to put money into an account for me each month to live on.

…

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Charlie say, "Yeah, she's leaving first thing tomorrow morning for Renee's, then she'll spend the next few days with her until they all fly down to the island. They'll stay with her for a few days to help her unpack and settle, then fly back home. She said she'd let me know how it went, so I'll call you as soon as I know." There was silence for a second, then he said, "I'll fax you the information as soon as I get to work. I haven't looked through it, yet. It's locked up in my office safe right now, but I'm headed in, so it won't be more than a half an hour. Should I send it to the machine in your office or at home?"

…

I chose to go down and finish cleaning up the kitchen, then, and turned as I heard Charlie say softly, "I don't know, Carlisle. She's not ready, and I don't know if she'll ever be. I try to get her to at least call one of you all the time, but she just shuts me down before I can even fully get it out. I know all of your numbers are in her phone, so maybe after a bit of time on the island, she'll feel ready to call. Just promise me you won't push to see her too quickly. I know you miss her, but..."

…

I finished up doing the dishes, knowing that they all missed me, and hating that I couldn't work up the nerve to talk to any of them. I just... I couldn't... it was too hard to think about seeing them, and know that my Edward wouldn't be there with them. Every time I tried to even dial one of their numbers, I had a panic attack. Hell, I couldn't even see Jake, and he saved my life that night.

…

That day went by in a blur, and so did the few after it while I was in Jacksonville. I ended up buying both of Coop's books, and texting him that I was holding his copy of 'Inheritance' for after our swap, because I was ransoming it until I was done reading 'Unmasqued'. We texted a few times after that, but kept the topics light, and I was extremely thankful for that. He didn't ask how my nights were going, and I didn't tell him, although most of our texting was done after dark.

…

The night of our flight to the island had come, and after a 1 hour and 20 minute flight to Miami, we had a 2 hour and 40 minute layover before we boarded the next plane. That one would take us to Rio, and 8 hours and 35 minutes after take-off, we would arrive at the Rio airport. I was concerned about the flight being at night, since I was afraid of falling asleep and ending up waking the other passengers with my screaming, but thankfully my nerves kept me wired enough to not fall asleep.

…

I think Renee and Phil both understood, because though they both woke several times to check on me, they didn't say anything when they found I was still awake. They just kissed my forehead or patted my hand, then relaxed enough to fall back to sleep. I was truly thankful when the flight was over, and relaxed a bit once we were out of the airport. It wasn't enough to let me fall asleep, but it was enough to let me be able to take in my new surroundings.

…

I texted Coop to let him know we arrived and were on our way to the marina, as he requested, and he replied that he would go open up the house for us, so it wasn't stuffy when we reached the house. I took note of how to get to my boat slip, what number it was, and the map that Phil showed me for how to get to the house. Once our baggage was loaded and stowed onto a sleek speed boat, Phil had me take the wheel, so he could make sure I knew how to operate the boat. I smiled, knowing this was the reason for all the boating lessons he had given me lately.

…

I made it to the island with no problem, and had zero trouble docking the boat all on my own. Phil and Renee both beamed at me proudly, and I knew that they would have one less thing to worry about now. Their looks reinforced my decision to show them that I would do well here once they returned home.

…

I didn't think they noticed the contented sigh of 'home' that left me as we walked up the beach path and caught sight of the house, but they hugged me to them. Phil said, "Yeah, Baby Girl. This is home now. You'll always have places with your dad and us, but this is your fresh start." I smiled up at him and said softly, "It's perfect... so beautiful, and just what I need. I'm actually anxious to look around, but I seriously need to change into something cooler."

…

They both chuckled at me, agreeing, and Renee immediately pointed out, "Honey, once you get to the dining room, turn and go down the hall. The master is the door just after the coat closet for the foyer. We'll all get changed, then we can bring up the rest of the things from the boat. Oh, it looks like Mr. Jackson opened the house up. It feels good in here with the breeze coming off the water and the ceiling fans on." I chuckled, "Yeah, that's who I was texting when we were in the cab. He didn't want the house to be stuffy when we arrived, and he asked me to let him know when we touched down, so he could open it up for us."

…

The next few days were filled with settling in, finding the perfect few nicknacks in the mainland shops, lounging, and listening to the waves and forest animals at different times of the day. Surprisingly, island life suited me well, and the nights weren't nearly as hard on me. The sound of the waves and cool island breeze helped soothe me, and my nightmares became less frequent after the first night. The first night... well, I think that was my final plea, of sorts. The nightmares were endless, even when Renee tearfully climbed into bed with me and wrapped herself tightly around me.

…

The nightmares did calm some after that night, and the morning of Renee and Phil's flight, I heard them whispering to each other in the kitchen before breakfast. I had just gotten up, and was making my way out to fix coffee, when I heard Phil say, "I don't want to leave her either, Honey, but you can tell that the island is already serving it's intended purpose. The dreams aren't as strong as the first night here. She only woke 3 times last night, and was fairly easy to calm once she woke. We can come back soon and check up on her, but I really think we need to give her this time. She needs to be away from all of us, if she's going to let go of the pain and heal. Think if this were happening to either of us, Ren. If something ever took you away from me horrifically, I wouldn't want people hovering 24/7, making me feel guilty for taking my time to grieve. She really hasn't even let herself grieve... not fully. Her subconscious lets it out at night, but during the day... well, you see how she deflects."

…

Renee sighed sadly. "I know Phil, I do, but I just hate to think about her not having anyone to lean on out here. I know this was a good idea, but I hate to see her hurting so much. Just promise me that we'll check up on her a lot. I can't bear the thought of her thinking we don't care or are going to forget about her." I smiled and made my way sleepily into the kitchen, kissed them both on the top of the head, and walked over to the coffee pot as I said, "Forget about me? Well, I'd never let you, so you can relax, Mom. I'll be calling and bugging you three senseless. You won't have time to breathe, let alone forget me. Besides, a parent can never forget their child, no matter how far apart they are physically."

…

Renee and Phil got safely to the airport, and I walked through several cute shops before loading my purchases onto the boat, then heading back to the island. As I saw the house again by myself, the breeze blew, and instantly the same sense of peace enveloped me. I was home. When I reached the back porch steps, I noticed the note tacked to the door in Coop's now- familiar writing:

Bella,

Just wanted to check in and return 'Inheritance'. It was amazing. I'm sorry we keep missing each other, but maybe we can catch up soon. Let me know how you're doing with 'Unmasqued,' as I would like to hear your opinion on it. We'll talk soon, and remember you can text me day or night.

Coop

I smiled and the island breeze blew the scent of spiced apples and cinnamon, worn leather, night-blooming jasmine, a warm campfire, and sex from the paper straight to me. I gasped slightly at the response that the combined scent elicited deep inside me, and found myself lifting the paper to my nose to take a deep breath. I moaned slightly as the heady scent made my heartbeat pick up, my head fuzzy with desire, and my body flood to the bursting point with arousal. I savored the feeling for a long moment as I inhaled the scent, then groaned and shook my head as I tried to compose myself.

…

**3rd PersPOV**

Unbeknownst to Bella, Coop had witnessed the whole thing from the safety of the forest. He had a hard time fighting his urge to lay the petite brunette goddess out beneath him, worship her for days, and beg her to be his. He chided himself for thinking such things, when she was obviously still in mourning for her dead fiance, since he had heard her pleas and screams in the night for her Edward. Even considering that, he couldn't help but notice -by the flush of her skin and the slight trembling of her body- that she definitely had an aroused reaction to his scent. He placated himself that he would be making his presence known to her soon, and hoped she wouldn't become nervous around him, as most people were.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** This story has its own picture set on my flickr acct. The link to the set page is on my profile. Any pics for this story will be under the story title. **

**Standard disclaimer applies for anything that isn't Coop or other new characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

I became quite happy on the island over the next month, and slowly the nightmares became less and less. I had gotten to where I only had the nightmare once a night, and it didn't wake me up until just a few hours before dawn, which meant that it wasn't plaguing me all night long anymore. I was even able to think about my Edward without clutching tightly to my midsection, as if to hold myself together, and smiled tenderly as I set out a few pictures of us together in pretty frames. I touched each picture as I set it in it's new home, and whispered, "I love you, My Lion," before kissing my index finger and touching his cheek in the picture.

…

After the first month, I finally started to venture a bit further toward the center of the island, dressed in my bikini and distressed cutoff shorts, armed with a compass and my phone, and carrying a backpack of food and water. It also contained a first aid kit, in case my clumsiness reared its head. I hoped I didn't need to, but I made sure my phone was fully charged so I could contact Coop, in case I happened to get lost.

…

After about an hour and a half of hiking through the forest on the paths, I heard the trickling of water off to the side, and ventured off the path to investigate. I made sure to tie a red handkerchief to a sturdy tree branch right where I turned off the path, check the compass to make a note of the direction I was going, and watch carefully as I made my way toward the sound of water.

…

Ten minutes later, I gasped as I came across the most beautiful sight. There was a fresh water stream that split and wove around the trees, then it fell from the multilevel waterfalls into two of the clearest ice blue pools I had ever seen. One of the pools was higher than the other, and more mini waterfalls spilled into the lower pool. It was an extremely romantic sight, and I pulled my camera from my back pack to get as many pictures of the severely secluded spot as I could. The light streamed down in spattered rays onto the pools and falls, and as I took the last of the pictures, I got the most brilliant idea.

…

I found a large, dry boulder to set my backpack on near the highest stream's waterfall, and hurried to disrobe. When I was nude and sure my clothing was safe on the boulder, I ran and jumped with a giggle into the higher of the two ice blue pools. The water felt amazing on my overheated skin, and I hummed loudly as I surfaced and smoothed my hair out of my face. I thought I heard a branch breaking off in the distance and whipped around, but chuckled and brushed it off as my fear of being caught nude in the open by someone. I wasn't one to ever do something like this, especially when I had been wearing my bikini to begin with, but the water was calling me to skinny dip. It wasn't as if there were a bunch of people around, so I calmed and played in the water for a few hours before I knew I needed to head back to the house.

…

When I got back to the house, there was another note on the back door, and I smiled at Coop's smooth writing:

Bella,

It looks like I missed you again. I guess you must be exploring, since your boat is docked. I hope you have fun and let yourself explore to the fullest. Should I draw you a map soon? Let me know when you are safely home, please. I'll worry that your danger magnet (as you call it) has reared its head until you do.

Coop

I chuckled and shook my head, then pulled out my phone as I opened the door. I texted him as I pulled the iced tea pitcher from the fridge. "Home safely, and don't have a scratch. Took the path on the left side of the front porch today, and hiked for about an hour and a half until I heard water, then veered off path and found the most amazing place ten minutes later." Coop replied almost as soon as my glass was poured, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, and am relieved you're safe. I believe I know the place you're talking about, and agree that it's amazing. I was sad to sell that bit of heaven with the house, but as it's on that half of the island, I couldn't see keeping it. I couldn't have sold it to someone more worthy, Bella, and I hope you find it as peaceful as I did."

…

I smiled at my phone, gulped down a few cool sips of tea, then sat down at the kitchen bar and typed, "Thank you, Coop. I couldn't help but take a zillion pictures, then swam in the water for a few hours. It was truly a peaceful spot, and the seclusion of it felt almost as if it was made for lovers. Speaking of lovers, I have finished 'Unmasqued,' and am eager to speak with you about it. Will I ever meet you in person, or will we always speak through notes and texting?"

…

That was a bold move for me, but I felt like I would never meet Coop. Part of me was screaming that it was a dangerous idea, with the feelings just his scent caused in me, but the rest of me was saying that I had mourned my Edward for so long, and it was time to try and live again. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated with Coop's response. "I have a few things to attend to, but would you like me to stop by later tonight? Say around 9?" I looked at the time, then smiled and knew that I had just enough time to fix dinner and eat, then shower and dress. I smiled as I typed, "That's perfect, Coop. I'll see you then."

…

I grilled some chicken, then let it cool as I washed my adventurous day away in the shower. I thought over the exhibitionist streak that seemed to suddenly come out today by skinny dipping in the pools, but chuckled and smiled brightly, because I knew I would be going back to do the same exact thing many more times. It was totally freeing to be able to strip down and let myself go completely while there.

…

Once I dressed in my white crochet sweater with the crop tank, my white lace boyshorts, and my multicolored white/pink tiered boho skirt, I pulled my long hair into a messy/sexy twist as I walked back out into the kitchen. I finished preparing my chicken Caesar salad, then poured myself a glass of white wine and took my fare out onto the back stone patio. I lit the tiki torches, and went back inside to turn on my IPod. I ate listening to the soft music, and had just heard the knock on the open back door as I finished cleaning up my dishes.

…

I smiled as I finished drying the last dish, then heard a silken voice call out, "Bella? It's me, Coop. I saw the torches lit and thought you'd be out back." I took a second to calm my suddenly racing heartbeat, then turned my head toward the living room. "Come on in, Coop. I'm just drying the last of my dinner dishes. I laid 'Unmasqued' on the coffee table for you. Would you like a glass of wine or something?" I heard a sexy chuckle, then Coop saying, "I'd love one, if you're offering. Is there anything I can help you with?" I smiled slightly, then said, "Nope, all good. You can head out to the patio, and I'll meet you out there with the ice bucket and wine."

…

I filled the clam shell shaped ice bucket half way, then placed the wine bottle in it before grabbing my empty glass and one for Coop. When I reached the back porch, the sight that greeted me made my breathing hitch slightly. Coop was standing with his back to me at the edge of the patio near the sand, looking out at the ocean. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of multi-colored board shorts, but I could see he was extremely well-built. His board shorts hugged his ass in the most delicious way, and his fitted tee was a contrast to his short dark hair, which seemed to curl at the tips. He was sex personified from the back, and I suddenly realized that I couldn't wait to see the front.

…

That thought shocked me, and I pushed away the butterflies in my stomach as I thought about Edward. I took a deep breath, then walked the rest of the way down the steps to the patio loungers. I set the bucket and glasses down on the low table between the loungers, poured our glasses, then carried them over to where Coop was. I smiled as I held out a glass to him and looked out at the ocean. "This has become my favorite time over the last month... when the moon's gaining strength, but isn't at its peak yet. Kind of like me..."

…

Coop took his glass from my hand, then turned to me. I felt him smile at me, then he said just the thing to finish calming my sudden nerves. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Bella... and don't worry. Whether it takes you another month or another year, you'll find your inspiration to keep going. That doesn't mean you need to forget him all together, though." I smiled up at him tentatively, and suddenly felt like he should know. I whispered softly, "Thanks for that. I feel like I'm split in two lately... like I can slowly let go, the more I'm on the island... but then I feel like I'll be betraying what we had, if I start noticing other men."

…

Coop gave me a sad smile, then led me to the loungers. Once we were seated, he asked softly, "I'm no expert, but do you think he would want you to hide your heart away from finding love again? Would he want you to be alone for the rest of your time on earth?" I shook my head, then chuckled wryly, "Definitely not. He once tried to say he wasn't good for me, and left, saying he wanted me to have a full and happy life. We were parted for several months, and it was torture on both of us. It took me going to Italy and stopping him from committing suicide to bring us back together. He had thought that I died, since one of my friends answered the phone and told him my dad was planning a funeral. He told me he couldn't live in a world where I no longer existed, when explaining his motivation for the attempt. I was so pissed that he would do something like that, that I made him promise me that he would keep going if something ever happened. It took me quite a bit longer than him to promise the same thing, but eventually, I did. It's just been so hard, with the nightmares and all."

…

Coop nodded and took a sip of his wine. He turned after a second to face me in his lounger, then asked, "Are they getting any better? I know you said they were down to twice a night when we last talked about them." I smiled and nodded, "Yes, thankfully. Once a night, now, and they don't wake me up until just a couple of hours before dawn. The contents are starting to change, too. Usually, the last thing I see is him dying, but last night, as soon as I saw him dying, the fire light flashed, and I saw him standing in the center of our meadow with his signature cocky smirk."

…

Coop hummed, then took another sip of his wine at the same time as me. "I think the change in the dream is a good thing, Bella. You said 'our' meadow, which means it was a special place for the two of you, right? If you can see him standing there in a good mood, then maybe he -or your subconscious- is trying to tell you something. See if the scene changes the next time, and try to talk to him in your meadow. Maybe you will find your answers." I smiled and sighed, "I'll try just about anything to stop reliving his death every night. I was just able to put out pictures of us together. Would you like to see one?"

…

**3rd PersPOV**

Coop didn't let Bella see it, but a flash of jealousy rushed through him at the thought of seeing her happy with someone who wasn't him. That didn't stop him from wanting to look at the picture, though. He was curious to see the man who had so thoroughly captured her heart. He smiled and left the decision up to Bella, offering, "Only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you if you aren't ready to share, Bella."

…

**BPOV**

I smiled at Coop and stood up, "Come on, Lazy Bones. There are a few in the living room, on the book shelves. You can see what little I've done to the place while inside." Coop chuckled and said, "Did you finally figure out what didn't feel right about the observation room?" I grinned and nodded as we both walked inside with our wine, "I did. I found a bunch of matching rattan pieces... a couple of chairs, a few side tables with glass tops, a round papasan chair swing, a matching oval double on a rattan base that looks like a love seat, and a small glass top coffee table. I'll show you in a few minutes. The swing isn't up yet, though, because I'm not very tool-savvy."

…

I showed Coop the pictures of Edward and I, and noticed the slight widening of his eyes as he took in each picture. When he was done looking, I was sure that Coop knew about vampires, and was even more so when his only response was to brush his fingers across my cheek as he looked at me with swirling blue/gray eyes, "When you're ready, your secret is definitely safe with me, Bella. You can trust me, whether you believe that yet or not." He held my gaze for a second before his finger touched the gold of Edward's eyes, then he set the picture in the exact spot that I picked it up from, making it seem as though the picture had never been lifted from its home on the shelf.

…

He seemed happy with the additions and slight changes that I had made to the house, and when I showed him the observation room, he grinned widely. "This is amazing, Bella... the swing will be perfect, and I can have it secured into the overhead beams in just a few minutes, if you want. I just need to know where you want it, and if you've moved the step ladder and tool box." I chuckled and shook my head, "I've used the step ladder, but they are both still in the laundry storage closet. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I didn't plan on putting you to work when I confirmed 9 o'clock." He just chuckled, patted my shoulder, and told me he'd be back in a minute.

…

I curled up in the oval papasan and looked out to the dark forest, but was broken from my thoughts when Coop made his presence known. He had put down both the tool box and the step ladder, and was leaning in the doorway with a small smile as he said, "This room suits you, you know. You looked so at peace just now, and I didn't have the heart to disturb you. Since the love seat is facing the forest, I take it you want the swing facing the beach?" I grinned and nodded, "Yes, please. Then the low table can go in the center of the grouping. I don't want the swing too high up off the ground, though, if we have enough chain to work with." Coop smiled and set up the latter, then said, "You tell me when to stop lowering, and we'll see how it works once it's bolted in. If you want it adjusted, it's a simple fix."

…

Once the swing was in the perfect spot, which only took one adjustment, we both went back out to the patio loungers, and ended up finishing the bottle of wine as we laughed and talked. Coop was easy to talk to, and I found myself wanting to get to know more about him. He was extremely sexy, too, once I took the time to let my mind go and really look. That was dangerous, because once I looked, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

…

It was after 2 a.m. when I couldn't fight the yawn in the middle of my sentence, and Coop chuckled, "To bed with you, Little One. I think you've been fighting it for the last 45 minutes or so." I yawned again, and he chuckled as I said sleepily, "M'kay. I think I'll just stay right here. This lounger is too comfy." The next thing I knew, Coop was swooping me up bridal-style as he whispered, "Not as comfy as your bed, and you know it. Now let's get you inside." He carried me directly through the house and into the master bedroom, then laid me down on the bed against the pillows. I had actually fought sleep for more than an hour, and was barely able to whisper out, "Thanks, Coop... I think I do... trust you. Sorry I can't... tell you about it." I thought about Italy and how I was marked for death as I drifted off, and how if he knew, he would be, too.

…

**3rd PersPOV**

Coop laid Bella down on top of her covers, pulled the light throw blanket up to cover her, and curled a stray hair around her ear. He listened to her sleepily mumble, "Thanks, Coop... I think I do... trust you. Sorry I can't... tell you about it." Her eyes slipped closed half way through her mumbled words, and he smiled softly down at the sleepy beauty. Just as he went to leave the room and close up the house doors for her, he heard her mumble, "Italy... marked for death... can't risk... you too." Coop stopped in Bella's bedroom doorway, turned around, and whispered seriously, "Those Italian wannabe rulers will never get to you, Isabella. I won't let them... I promise you that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge News Everyone:** Elemental Goddess has been nominated for Best Poly in The Non-Canon Awards! I'm so stoked that after all this time, my first and most prized baby is being recognized with a nomination. So I don't usually do this, but please... **GO VOTE!** Whether it's for Elemental Goddess or another of the amazing stories up for nomination, please go vote. Voting starts April 2nd. Please see the link on my profile for where to go. Thank you all so much for supporting me in my journey with the Goddess Isabella, and all she goes through on her path to her destiny.

Now that that's said, standard disclaimers always apply, and I give you the next chapter of My Original:

**Chapter 5:**

Over the next two weeks, Coop and I saw each other a lot more, and my dreams began to have less and less of the horror that they usually contained. The vision of Edward in the meadow continued to block out more and more of the nightmare, and though I couldn't speak to him any other night, my dream at the end of those two weeks started out at seeing him in the meadow, instead of shifting to it. I felt my eyes tear up as I whispered, "Edward... oh, Edward." He smiled and held his hand out, "Come, Love. I've missed you terribly, and we have so much to talk about." My breathing hitched, and my eyes went wide as I asked, "You can hear me? Edward, you can talk to me?" He smiled and nodded, "I can now, Love. It's time. Come and let me hold you among the flowers, like I used to."

…

I felt the first tear fall as I walked forward, but I bypassed his outstretched hand to reach up and stroke his cheek. He closed his eyes with a smile as he leaned into my touch, and when I felt the familiar tingle of his skin against mine, I let out a sob and I buried myself against his marble chest. "Oh, God, Edward. I've missed you... so much." He cooed to me and calmed me for a few minutes, and I saw the venom tears in his eyes when I finally looked up to him. He wiped my tears away gently, then placed a tender kiss on my lips as he said, "I know, Love. I've been watching over you. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you before, but the timing was wrong. I hated watching you battle the nightmares, and it tore my heart out every time you woke screaming, but you need to understand that it wasn't safe before. It wasn't safe for me to come to you until you were safely away from the states... specifically, safely on the island."

…

I didn't understand, and took my natural position laying between his legs with my arms folded on his chest. "I was on the island for a month before you came to me, though. Why so long?" Edward shook his head sadly, "I've been trying since the first night, Isabella. I promise you. I fought so hard to reach you the first night, but it seemed as if it just made the nightmares worse. I reformulated and thought, and knew I had to slowly find the weak spots in the nightmare, and work my way from there. When I was able to get through to you at the very end, I knew I could work backwards and take over a bit at a time until you automatically saw me first."

…

I nodded, then thought over what he said. "Wait... what do you mean 'specifically on the island'? You mean you couldn't come to me if I moved somewhere else?" Edward shook his head no sadly, then explained, "It's hard to explain, but I'll try. Aro knew every place you had been in the states, because he saw it in my memories of being with you or you telling me about it. He would have been able to track you, no matter where you went in the states, through Charlie. Charlie doesn't know the exact whereabouts of the island, so he is safe. You hadn't really talked to Renee or Phil much before I left, since he was so busy being recruited, so they're safe."

…

He sounded like he was editing. I looked at him for a long moment, and though I wanted to just lose myself in him and the fact that I could feel him underneath me, I said, "There's more, isn't there? There's something specific about this island alone. Something that would deter any of the Volturi from ever coming near it." Edward gave me his signature crooked smirk, then said as he cupped my cheek, "Always perceptive, Love. Yes, there's more. I can't tell you, though... and it's not because I don't want to. It's against the rules, and if I tell you, the higher-ups will take away my privilege of checking on you. All I can tell you, is that you can trust Coop. Trust him with our story, Love, and let him in."

…

I shook my head, refusing to hear what I knew was coming, and he stopped me by kissing me and holding my cheeks. When our lips parted, he whispered as he looked deep into my eyes, "I loved you more than I can ever tell you in any language, Isabella. I always will... just like I know you loved me, and will always hold a place in your heart for me. It's time, though, Love. I know you don't want to hear it, but please, hear me out. I've seen the way Coop has cared for you these past weeks. I've known of every hitched breath and sped up heartbeat by you, and every second of his heartache while he wonders when you'll be ready for him, because he's trying to respect your grief over me. Let him in your heart, Isabella, and you won't ever regret it. If anyone is to have your heart when I can't be there to love you, I'm glad it's him."

…

My tears fell again, and Edward wiped them away tenderly. I choked out, "But it was supposed to be us, Edward. You and me... the lion and the lamb. How can I let someone else have what should have been yours forever? I can't even contact Carlisle or Esme, because I know I'll fall apart at the sight of them, and you're asking me to let myself love someone that's not you?" Edward smiled sadly, "I know you can't see them yet, Love, and that's okay. They truly understand, and will wait for you to be ready, no matter how long it takes. As for Coop, there's a reason, but it goes back to me breaking rules if I tell you. Please, Isabella... if you ever believed anything I told you, please believe me now. Trust Coop with our story, and at least let yourself be open to the possibility of loving him in the future."

…

Then there was a slight breeze that rushed through the clearing, and it carried the tinkling sound of bells. Edward sighed, "I must go. My time is up for now, and you're about to wake. I promise I'll come to you again as soon as possible, and I'll be watching over you, Love." Edward leaned up and pressed his lips to mine, and...

…

I gasped at the tingling feeling against my lips as I woke. Tears spilled readily from my eyes, and my fingers traced my tingling lips as I remembered my dream. I smelled coffee already brewing, from the automatic timer being set, so I hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. My eyes actually sparkled as I took a look at myself in the mirror, and I could almost still feel the cool temperature of Edward's skin against mine. Right then, I vowed to do as Edward asked... well, at least part of it. I would trust Coop with the story of Edward and myself, and I would think about slowly letting Coop in, if he even had feelings for me. I would have to take notice of his body language, and see if his feelings for me would show in his eyes, like his other emotions tended to.

…

After my shower, I dressed in a charcoal pair of lace boyshorts, my charcoal deep V ruched top, a pair of destroyed and faded low-rise jean shorts, and my Ed Hardy beachcomber flip flops. I plopped my hair in a messy bun as I walked out to the kitchen, and grabbed my phone off the dock on the kitchen island as I made my way to the coffee pot. I poured my coffee, then texted Coop as I walked to the fridge for the creamer. "Need someone to talk to. You up for hearing a long story/secret?"

…

I knew he was probably still sleeping, so I took my phone and coffee to the laundry room with me. As I started the load of wash, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out, and saw that Coop had replied. "I'm on the mainland for meetings today, but can be back by sundown. Want me to get take-out so you don't have to fuss with dinner?" I chuckled and typed, "That sounds perfect. I'm all out of white wine, though... and getting low on red... so would you mind picking some up? I was going to replenish when I went to the mainland at the end of the week." He replied by the time I reached the kitchen again, "I'll grab a few bottles of each from my wine room before I head over with dinner. See you just after sundown."

…

I puttered around and drank my coffee until I heard the washer beep, then switched the load over to the dryer and grabbed my sketch pad. I took it and my pencil set, along with a fresh cup of coffee, up to the observation room. I sat down in the swing chair and looked out at the ocean, and immediately got a brilliant idea. I hummed as I started sketching out the light and airy canopy beach-side lounge bed.

…

Forty-five minutes later, I put the last pencil away and grinned at the result. It would be perfect. I got up and stretched, then decided I could lounge with a good book in the sun that was outside calling to me. Renee had gotten me several risque bikinis, so I looked through my drawers to figure out what I felt comfortable with. I dressed the Bella Beach striped halter bikini with the Brazilian bottom, then tied a pink fringe sarong on over it. I walked out and grabbed the latest book that Renee had sent me, 'Mona Lisa Awakening' by Sunny, and took three bottles of water out of the fridge.

…

I laid reading on one of the patio loungers for an hour and a half, until the sun was finally in the right position in the sky to reach my skin passed the trees, then decided to eat some lunch and fold laundry. Once I was done with those two things, I decided to catch a small cat nap, then go back out and let the last couple of hours of the sun's rays work their golden magic on my skin.

…

My cat nap didn't happen, unfortunately, and I finally gave up after 2 hours of tossing and turning. When there was about 2 ½ hours until sundown, I went back out to the lounger and laid on my back. I could feel the sun on my skin, and hummed as I settled in with my book. The alarm on my phone rang an hour later, and after I took several minutes to use the restroom and get a glass of iced tea, I plopped back down on the lounger with my book in hand. This time, I laid on my stomach, and made sure to place my long hair up so it was off my neck.

…

I was loving this book that Renee had sent me, and made a mental note to ask her to send the rest of the series. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because one moment I was getting to a really steamy part of the book, and the next second I felt a hand tenderly stroking my cheek. Coop's voice registered slowly, and I blinked sleepily as I asked, "Coop? What... oh, shit, I must have fallen asleep." He smiled softly, curled a stray hair around my ear, then said, "It's fine, Bella. Breathe. Yes, you fell asleep, but you aren't burned, so it couldn't have been too long before sundown when you did." I shook my head as I sat up and stretched, "Only about 45 minutes, I think. Can you give me a minute to get washed up and changed? You can set the food out on the kitchen island while I get a shower, then we can dig in. You got the mix, right?"

…

Coop laughed, "Yes, I got the mix. I've come to know your devious food-stealing ways, Miss Swan, so I ordered a bit of all of our favorites." I hopped up and kissed his cheek as I passed him going into the house, "You wouldn't have it any other way, Coop, and you know it." He chuckled and shooed me toward the bedroom, "Hurry up, woman, before your stomach tries to break free and bite me. I swear sometimes it acts as if you never feed it."

…

Once I took a quick shower, I braided my hair down to the middle of my back, then let the rest fall in its natural chunky curl. I pulled on my clothes from earlier, then padded barefoot into the kitchen. I caught the barest hint of desire in Coop's eyes as they took in my form, but then he seemed to shake himself free of it and smile at me, "You ready, Sweetheart?" I smiled and nodded, "I'm famished, and I didn't even explore today. I knew I'd need a ton of energy if I was going to get through telling you everything tonight."

…

Coop looked at me hesitantly, and I patted his cheek as I picked up my plate. "I know what you're going to say, Coop, and don't. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, but I need to tell you how I came to my final decision before I tell you my story. Let's get our plates, and then I'll explain, okay?" Coop kissed the inside of my wrist, then nodded and slowly let my hand go. He didn't say a word, but his eyes were swirling again, and they seemed to be overflowing with curiosity, worry, and protectiveness.

…

Once we were settled with our food and wine in the living room, I dug into my plate. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, but I had eaten half of my dinner before I slowed enough to wipe my mouth and say, "I had another dream last night. It didn't shift like it had been lately, and instead started out with just Edward in the meadow. No gore, no horrifically tragic death. I tried to talk to him again, and he actually was able to hear me. He asked me to come lay in the flowers with him like we used to, because we had so much to talk about. I could feel him, Coop. I cupped his cheek, and could _feel_ him leaning into it... _feel_ the tingle that having skin-to-skin contact with him always brought. I broke down and clung to him, and it took a while before he got me calmed back down."

…

Coop looked at me warily, but I smiled a teary smile and said, "We laid in the middle of the meadow like we used to, surrounded by wildflowers, and he told me a few things. He said he'd been watching over me... that he wanted to come to me before now, but it wasn't safe... wasn't the right time. He said he had to wait until I was safely out of the states, and more specifically, safely on this island." I saw a flash of recognition light in his eyes, and said, "He said that certain people, who I will explain during my story, would find out if I was anywhere in the states through my dad. See, they couldn't have known I was close to my mother and Phil, because Mom and Phil were too busy with his recruitment into the majors to talk at the time when those certain people would have gained information on me. Charlie -my dad- doesn't know exactly where the island is, so all three of them are safe. Now that I'm here, I'm safe from them, too."

…

I took another bite of my food, along with a sip of wine, then continued. "He seemed to be editing things, so I asked him about the 'specifically this island' part of his explanation. He said he couldn't tell me... that it was against the rules... that he could lose the privilege of watching over me if he did. He said that I needed to really listen to him, and he only did that when it was important. He told me to trust you with our story, that I needed to tell you, and you would explain what he couldn't." I left out the other parts, because there was no way I was telling Coop about Edward practically giving Coop and I his blessing.

…

I let out a breath, then said softly, "I could still feel the spark between us when I woke up. I could feel the tingle on my lips from where he kissed me, so I knew I needed to do what he asked and tell you. You think I'm crazy now, don't you?" Coop looked at me horrified, then said seriously, "Jesus, Bella. No, never... I could never think you were crazy. Hell, it was my idea for you to try and talk to him in the first place. I promise, I think you are completely sane, okay?" I nodded, and we both finished our meal in companionable silence.

…

When the cleanup was done and the leftovers put in the fridge, we both took the iced wine holder and our glasses out to the patio. We took our usual spots, and I sighed, "This is hard for me to talk about, so please let me get through it all in one go, or I won't be able to finish. If you want to leave after that, I'll completely understand. I know you'll probably have a ton of questions, too, so please save them until I finish, and I promise to answer any that I can."


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N: So unfortunately, my other current story 'Elemental Goddess' didn't place in the Non-Canon Awards this round. In honor of all of my loyal readers who did go and vote (and pm'd me their unconditional support during the voting), I decided to update both 'Elemental Goddess' and 'My Original' tonight. Even though I'm bummed, I do have to say that the stories that did place are all insanely good stories. **

******As always, I own nothing related to the twiverse SM created. That's all her. Coop -on the other hand- is all a product of my overactive imagination, so greedy fingers will be permanently and painfully removed from their owner's hands. He's all mine, and I don't share well with others.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I spent the next two hours telling Coop about my move to Forks, life with Edward and his family, and all the craziness that surrounded us. When I finished, I hesitantly looked up to Coop, and he looked like he was ready to cry. He gently pulled me over into his lap, then whispered into my hair, "I understand it all now. I knew as soon as I saw the pictures, that your Edward was a virus-bitten vampire, but all of the pieces needed to be filled in." I chuckled, then shook my head, "I thought I saw recognition in your eyes when you saw the pictures, but I couldn't be sure. How do you know about them?"

…

Coop chuckled, then got serious. I looked into his swirling blue/gray eyes, and he said softly, "Because I'm something older than them, Bella. I'm what's called an original. The Cullens... and even the Volturi, for that matter... are all virus-bitten vampires. They are weaker and blood-driven, which makes them more dangerous in a lot of ways. Vampires were not always virus-bitten. A man was turned that had an extremely rare virus, and it mutated during his turning, instead of him being cured from it. That's where the three days of burning comes from, along with the uncontrollable urge to feed for their newborn year. That man went on a feeding frenzy as soon as he came through the change, and didn't feed completely. Luckily his maker burned his kills until he found ways to control his blood lust. The maker studied the vampire over his lifespan, and found that the virus had given birth, essentially, to a new breed of vampires."

…

I shook my head in confusion, then said, "That can't be. Carlisle would have told me during our discussions. He wouldn't have left something that big out, especially with him being a doctor." Coop smiled softly, curled a stray hair behind my ear, then said, "Yes, Bella. He would have, because the Queen would have had him killed the instant the words were out of his mouth. Only an original can speak of other originals. The Queen automatically knows if a virus-bitten speaks or writes about originals, and it's an immediate death sentence. There are only a few dozen of us left, because our only weakness had been shared with a virus-bitten a few thousand years ago, and it was used when he and his followers went on a killing spree. New laws were enforced to protect what was left of us, and more care has been taken on who is allowed to be turned, to try and avoid a repeat situation in the future."

…

I thought over what he was saying, then asked softly, "Can you tell me more? Like why I would be safer with you than the Cullens?" He smiled a genuine smile, nodding as he said, "Of course, Sweetheart. Originals have been around for many thousands of years. The first record of an original was about 14,000 years ago. She was said to have somehow evolved from her human state to her vampire state. None were documented to have 'evolved' alongside her, and after a few hundred years, she ached for a companion. She met a man near her human age soon after, and saw the longing in him to care for and love her... to worship her like no other. She felt an extreme draw to his scent... not in a feeding sense, but in a sexual sense. The pair became quite close, and on the first night of their intimacy, her instinct for a companion kicked in. She drained him dry after feeding him a large amount of her own blood, then was so distraught at the thought of her lover's death at her hands, that she buried them both together. Thus, he was the first original change, and they rose together from the ground on the third night."

…

I couldn't help my smile, and at Coop's raised eyebrow, I said, "So at least one of the legends is right, as far as originals is concerned. She must have been overjoyed to find out that her companion was still with her." Coop smiled, "Yes, she was, and they lived happily together for many years. Their mistake was turning a child that was too young to tell right from wrong. It was after they had turned others -as they wanted to have actual friends they could tell everything to- and a vampire hierarchy was established."

…

I nodded, understanding so far, and found myself curled up into Coop's side as he continued to look at me tenderly and speak. "With the first and her companion being killed by the child, and the child sentenced to death by the next in line in the hierarchy, the rule was established that no one under 13 could be turned. If an original was caught turning someone younger, both were immediately killed." I nodded, "So that rule got transferred somewhere down the road to the virus-bitten vamps. They call them immortal children, and say they were beyond reason and uncontrollable." Coop nodded, "Yes, on both accounts. Shall I continue, or would you like a break?" He cupped my cheek with a look of concern in his eyes, but I found myself leaning into his hand as I nodded.

…

We looked at each other for a long moment, neither of us breaking eye contact, until Coop whispered, "Take your time, Bella. There's no rush and no pressure, alright?" His eyes swirled with emotion, and I knew he was talking about more than just my head nod, since it could have been taken to mean I needed a break. I closed my eyes, still leaning into his hand, and whispered back, "M'kay. Thank you for telling me that. I'm ready to continue." I opened my eyes, and he smiled softly before continuing to tell me about the history of originals and virus-bitten vamps.

…

After thirty minutes of his story, I had a question burning my tongue. I needed to know. "Coop, you said at the beginning, that his scent was a sexual lure for her, but his was to both care for and worship her. Has it always been that way between males and females or is it between vamps and humans?" Coop hummed and said, "Good question, Sweetheart. Sorry that I didn't clarify. It's a male/female thing, whether they are both vampires or not. The female's lure is always his scent above all else, and the male's is always the draw to worship and protect. That's how we find the one truly right for us... our mates."

…

I was up off his lap and walking out toward the water without a sound, and my head spun with the insinuation of his words. I was gasping for air and holding my middle tightly, not willing to believe that I was never Edward's mate. I was. I _knew deep down_ that I was. After several minutes, I felt a pair of arms snake around me as Coop whispered in my ear, "Shh... I told you. No pressure, and no rush, Bella. Take slow, deep breaths for me." He turned me in his arms when my breathing calmed, and I choked out, "I know... _**know**_ that I was his mate. I feel it deep down... even after all this time. You can't convince me otherwise, Coop."

…

His eyes took on a look of horror, and then realization took over and he said seriously, "Oh, Bella. I never meant to make you think you weren't. If you weren't, it would have been a hell of a lot easier for you to say goodbye. There have been cases where two different male vampires have claimed the same mate -whether original or virus-bitten- and we've found that the reason is always because one of them will not live as long as the female. He was your mate for a time, so that he could protect and love you with all of his heart, but the fates took him before you could be united with me, too. Luckily the fates also sought to guide you to me, before anything could harm you."

…

I thought over what he said, then asked, "So... you're making it sound like the three are usually together before one is taken. How does that... I mean... how would that have worked?" Coop's fingers ghosted back and forth on the exposed skin of my lower back, between my top and shorts, and I couldn't help let out a shaky breath as my eyes fluttered. When they opened fully again, Coop gave me a tender smile and said, "Yes. With your Edward and I, an automatic hierarchy would have taken place, with me being the highest rank. With a female and two originals, they would have looked to their female mate to sexually decide ranking. Her happiness is their ultimate priority. As you know, vampires can't procreate. With that being said, most vampires do not have the same mindset as humans about sex, and neither of the males would have been upset to see or even join their mate while with the other male. Most often, if the males sense an interest from their female mate at the prospect, they even enjoy pleasing each other. There is no limit to the amount of pleasure that can be shared between mates, whether that includes two or three people. Does that make sense?"

…

I blushed and ducked my forehead into Coop's chest, then whispered, "We never... he and I..." Coop kissed the top of my head, then whispered against it, "You lead, I follow, Sweetheart. Remember, no rush and no pressure. Now, would you like to hear more about the differences between the two?" I smiled, thankful he was changing the subject, then shivered slightly as the breeze blew across my skin. "Let's get you inside, since you're getting chilled, and we can continue our talk in there."

…

We took our glasses and wine bucket into the living room, and once Coop refilled our glasses, he sat next to me on the couch. I turned to face him, and asked, "Okay, so other than the turning itself, what's different? Do you sparkle like they do?" He chuckled, then shook his head, "No. That's actually part of the virus, thank God. So is them not having blood, and having venom in their veins instead. Feel." He placed my hand on his chest, and I felt the soft thump-thump of his heart beating.

…

"Originals need to feed on blood to keep their hearts working. I am stronger and faster than a virus-bitten, and my senses are just as acute, but I need blood to replace what my body can't make anymore. Originals only have one way to die, and it's not the same as virus-bitten vampires. I can go out in the daytime, but with my eyesight being so acute, it becomes irritating. I'm not explaining this right. Okay, after an original turns a human, the new vampire needs to still have a rest period. Usually their senses are out of whack, and they take the daylight hours to fill that need for rest. The body does not automatically stop its need for food or sleep, but the need becomes less with time. Unlike a virus-bitten, I do still eat food, as you have seen... but I only need one meal a day, and it just absorbs into my body the same way as blood. I sleep, just like you, but I don't need more than a few hours because of my age, and choose to sleep during the sun's most demanding hours, to prevent it from irritating my senses. I can sleep longer, but it is not necessary."

…

I nodded, understanding what he was saying, and said, "Still no on the garlic and crosses and holy water, right? None of those can hurt you?" Coop chuckled, "Right. Wooden stakes are out, too, since they wouldn't be able to penetrate my skin. My skin may look just as fragile as yours, but it is actually as tough as a virus-bitten's." I let out a breath in relief, and caught Coop's slight smile. I smacked his knee gently, then said, "Well, I can't help but worry. I mean, when you think about how different the two types are, it makes you wonder. Hey, do you have fangs or just really sharp teeth?" Coop let out a genuine belly laugh, then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Fangs, My Sweet, and they are hard to control around you. The simplest thing that you do, will have me fighting to keep them at bay."

…

I didn't understand, so I gave him a curious look. He let out a breath, then sat back and took my hand in his. "Remember when you hear the reason, that there's no pressure and no rush, alright? An original can control the extension of their fangs to a point, but there are three main reasons they extend. One is to feed, the second is a threat to ourselves or our mates, and the last is arousal. Though your scent is the most exquisite scent I have ever smelled, it doesn't cause a feed reaction in me, and there is no current danger to us. Your scent, hell everything about you, causes the last reaction."

…

He ducked his head in embarrassment at his admission, but I lifted his chin and stared into his eyes. After a long moment, I whispered, "Protect, care for, love, and worship... this is the worship part, right? It's instinct for you to want to please me intimately, isn't it? I can't fault you for that, Coop. I just ask that you give me time. All of that will be new to me, and I... I can't promise it will be anytime soon. I need time to be able to let you in, because it still hurts to think of giving another person my heart. I'm not the type of person who can be intimate with someone unless she's given her heart to him. I know you said no rush and no pressure, but I needed you to know where I am right now."

…

He ghosted the back of his fingers along my jaw, then nodded as his swirling eyes looked into mine. "I'll wait as long as you need me to, Bella. We have a lot to learn about each other, and I'm more than content to just spend time with you. When you are ready for more, you'll need to let me know the boundaries, so that I don't cross them. You lead, I follow."

…

I smiled and agreed in a whisper, then asked as something hit me. "Umm... this might sound crazy, but you talked about a queen, and you make it sound like the female of the relationship is always in charge. I thought..." Coop played with my fingers as he smirked, "Does that frighten you? The thought of being cherished and worshiped like a goddess?" I snorted and shook my head, "No, but the thought seems utterly absurd, and... at least with virus-bitten vamps... the males are always dominant."

…

Coop's eyes widened, and then he thought. When he spoke, it was soft, like he was trying to get a point across without upsetting me. "Tell me this... and I swear I'm not trying to hurt you or make you angry. Was your Edward dominant? Did you often get frustrated or pissed because of something that he took out of your control? For instance, taking a decision out of your hands, telling you something was too dangerous, or not telling you about something that involved you?" I stiffened in reaction to his line of questioning, then blew out a breath. "Yes, more times than I care to count. I would get so frustrated that I was ready to pull my hair out at times."

…

Coop nodded, then said, "It's because he didn't understand that you were meant for two, Bella, and his instincts told him to keep you safe at all costs. Had the two of you been united with me before his end, things would have made more sense to him, and I would have been able to guide him. As for your question, yes... females are the dominants when it comes to originals. Our females have always been highly intelligent, thoughtful, and good leaders. They are also inherently stronger than males, both physically and mentally. They are seen as true goddesses by their mates, and are always treated as such, but that's not to say that the males don't have liberties."

…

He raised an eyebrow at me to make his point, and it took a second for realization to hit. I blushed, and then mumbled, "I often wondered what it would be like to have him dominate me sexually, because he constantly treated me like spun glass. I was to be looked at and not touched. It was a big issue between us." I frowned as I played with my fingers, wondering if Coop would treat me the same way.

…

Suddenly I was laying back against the side of the sofa with Coop hovering over me, and his eyes swirling wildly. His voice sounded like pure sex, and his scent surrounded me, blanketing me in what felt like pure arousal to my system. I moaned as I bit my lip, making sure to fist my hands in the sides of my shorts, and Coop whispered huskily, "Make no mistake, Bella. When you are ready and tell me you want more, you need to be 100% sure, because I will not hesitate to lay you out and map every single one of your delectable curves with my tongue and fingers. I have thought of a million ways to find all of your hidden sweet spots, and another million to hear you scream my name in ecstasy as I make you cum. I ache to feel you naked underneath me, and the scent of your arousal constantly has my mouth going dry with the need to taste it. I have no qualms about taking you against a wall... over the back of the couch... or on the kitchen bar when you're feeling frisky, nor do I have any about making slow sweet love to you for hours when you need tenderness."

…

My temperature rose several degrees during his speech, and all I could think about was his lips against mine as arousal flooded my core with his words. Without thinking, one of my hands rose and wrapped around his neck, and I pulled him to me. My lips pressed to his with a moan, and his breathing hitched as my tongue flitted across his bottom lip. I heard a slight click sound, and Coop backed away enough to cover his mouth with his hand. He didn't make it before I caught the sight of an extended fang, though, and I wrapped my hand around his wrist. "I... can I see?"

…

He slowly lowered his hand and parted his lips slightly, and I found my index finger tracing the small fang. His eyes fluttered closed as he shivered, and I hurriedly mumbled, "Sorry." He eyes found mine again, and he shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong. They're just sensitive, and you paying attention to them caused a rush of pleasure." I slowly wrapped my hand back around his neck, and he looked between my eyes and my lips. He dipped down to brush his lips against mine, and this time, it was his tongue that teased my bottom lip.

…

I moaned at the sensation and gripped the side of his shirt with my free hand, allowing him the access he was seeking. His taste flooded my senses as our tongues met, and I whimpered, trying to pull him closer. _Sweet torture, he tastes divine._ I took a chance and let my tongue trail along one of his fangs, making his breathing hitch, then I felt his chest rumble with a seriously sexy growl and his body stiffen. He broke the kiss and panted as our foreheads touched, "That was evil, Little Minx. Promise not to do that again until you're truly ready to be intimate with me... please. I was seconds away from losing control." I bit my lip and nodded, then whispered, "Promise." He let out a relieved breath, then asked, "Do you believe me now, though? I will never make you feel fragile or undesirable, and I would drop to my knees and please you any way you wished this very second, if you'd only ask." I nodded and let out a shaky breath before whispering. "I believe you. I felt it in our kiss."

…

We talked and laughed for a couple more hours, with him explaining a few more differences between originals and virus-bitten vampires, until I was laying with my head on his chest and yawned. He chuckled and patted my hip, offering, "Time to get you into bed, Little One." It wasn't long before I was drifting off to sleep, feeling good about actually being able to speak to someone about the supernatural aspects of my life... the good and the bad both.

* * *

**As always, let me know what you think. I always love hearing your ideas for future chapters, so don't hesitate to pm me or put your thoughts in a review. Luvs!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:** For those of you who don't regularly check my profile, please go do it. I have officially broken down and gotten a facebook account. I will be using it for only my upcoming stories... banners, pics, teasers, and summaries. Please see my profile for my nick and all other important facebook info. Flickr will still hold all info and pics dealing with my current stories.**

**As with all my stories, I don't own anything twilight related, and sadly, I make no money off my stories. They are purely for enjoyment, and a product of my very kinky brain. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Over the next few months, Coop and I learned a lot about each other, and spent all of our time together, except when one of us was sleeping. We always spent it at my place or on the mainland, though. I didn't want to upset him, so I never asked about his house or why we never spent time there.

…

The sexual tension between us became as thick as a brick wall, and until about two nights previous, I always felt the need to stop us before it got too intimate. Coop would always pull me into a hug and take slow deep breaths for a minute, then whisper, "I know... it was becoming intense. All better, My Sweet?" I think my change came when I had the dream of Edward the night before last, because last night it was Coop that said we needed to slow down instead of me, and I only felt like crying out for him to make love to me.

…

My dream the night before last... it really opened my eyes. Edward had caught me with a chuckle as I ran to him in the meadow, falling backward into the flowers as he held me protectively. As his chuckle died down, though, he whispered into my hair, "You're still fighting it, Love. Explain it to me, please. Why won't you let yourself go and make love to him? It's been months since the two of you opened up to each other." Tears filled my eyes, and I shook my head furiously as I tried to calm my suddenly upset stomach.

…

Edward cooed to me and rubbed gentle circles on my stomach, helping me to calm. Once I could speak, I whispered hoarsely, "Because if I do, I'm afraid I won't see you in my dreams anymore. That was supposed to be yours, Edward. You and I were the ones that were supposed to be making love. It was the one thing I could give you, other than my love, and I'm scared that if I give him that last bit of myself, that you'll be gone." He brushed the stray tears from my eyes, then said, "Oh, Bella. Don't you see? You've called my name on dozens of occasions when I'm right beside you on the beach. You've felt the tingle of my presence, even though I wasn't physically there. I've been with you through every erotic kiss that you've shared with Coop, as well as every playful moment between the two of you. Do you think I would miss the moment that the two of you finally make love? Though I wish I could be there physically with the two of you, and making love to you along with him, I will be right beside you in spirit, Isabella. Please, never think that I would leave you."

…

I thought for several moments, then looked up hesitantly into his golden eyes. "So, I'll be able to... sense you? Our connection?" He smiled widely and nodded, whispering against my lips, "I wouldn't miss it for anything, Love, and I promise you will still see me in your dreams afterward. Speaking of, I went to visit him during his daytime rest again today, but I still worry about how he takes me visiting regularly." I smiled and hummed, "He told me he doesn't mind when I mentioned it, but you would know better what he thinks than I would."

…

We spent the rest of my dream time talking and laughing, but it seemed that all too soon, the breeze blew the sound of tinkling bells through our meadow. I sighed, then crawled into Edward's arms. He surprised me when he deepened our normal goodbye kiss, brushing his tongue with mine before whispering to me, "I love you, Isabella, and will be with you always." I hummed and closed my eyes as he pulled me into a sensual kiss, then...

…

I groaned loudly and pulled my pillow over my head before I whimpered into it. I huffed and sat up, "Couldn't you have kissed me like that before it was almost time to wake up, Edward? Gee, thanks for that... now I need a damn cold shower." I could have sworn I heard his chuckling response as I huffed and stomped my way into the bathroom, "Just thought I'd help out a bit, Love."

…

Tonight... tonight I was hoping I had courage enough to tell Coop I was ready. He asked if I would go out with him tonight, since he wanted to take me dancing on the mainland. I took my time selecting what to wear, and smiled as I laid out my final selections on the bed. I had chosen my Holy Tee 'Polaire' asymmetrical length black maxi skirt, a white bustier with a low back and vibrant flowers, a white lace thong, and my Pulse white heeled sandals with the wood bottoms.

…

Once I had showered and shaved, I donned my short pink robe and started on my hair and makeup. I got suddenly nervous when I heard Coop calling my name as soon as I finished, and called out, "Oh, God. Please don't tell me I'm running late." I heard his chuckle come closer, then felt his arms wind around my waist from behind as he kissed my neck. "No, I'm early, My Sweet Dove. I was driving myself mad waiting at home. Can I fix you a glass of wine?" I hummed as he trailed more kisses along my neck, "Mmm, that feels so good. Wine, yes, please. I just need to dress, and I'll be out in a minute or two."

…

I hurried to dress, but was having trouble with the zipper on the back of my bustier. After several minutes of not being able to get it zipped, I whimpered, "Not tonight. Please, not tonight." It was only seconds later that Coop knocked on the door and called out, "Bella? Sweetheart, is everything alright?" I huffed out a breath, then said, "No, you can come in. I think it's stuck. Help, please." Coop chuckled slightly as he walked in and saw me fussing with my top, then kissed a bare section of my shoulder and whispered, "Hold still for me, Beautiful, and I'll have it fixed in no time." True to his word, he had my zipper fixed and zipped in seconds, then trailed kisses from one shoulder to the other. "Hmm... you smell amazing. I can smell the fresh water pools and sun on your skin. Did you go back to the falls today?"

…

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "I went when I woke up around 11. I just got back about an hour before sundown, because I took my sketchbook." He hummed, then whispered into my neck, "I'm glad you had a good day. I had a very interesting rest today. Edward came to see me again." He straightened up, and I smiled up at him. "Well don't tell me you're comparing notes, because I'm ready to smack him the next time he kisses me senseless right when it's time for me to wake. That's two days in a row now, and four in the last week. Come and have a glass of wine with me and tell me about it." Coop chuckled as he guided me out to the living room by my hips, "You still haven't let yourself go, have you? You know he gets you worked up in your dreams just to see if you'll give him a bit of a show afterwards, right?"

…

After I picked my wine glass up off the coffee table, I turned to answer him, but was stopped by the look in his eyes as he took me in fully. I instantly became aroused as he said huskily, "Jesus, Isabella... you look... sinfully sexy." I noticed the lightweight khaki pants he was wearing hugged him in all the best places, and his white button down shirt was untucked with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top several buttons undone. I smirked and practically hummed, "Well, the sight of you is conjuring up all sorts of naughty thoughts in my brain, Mr. Jackson, so I think we're even."

…

After our glass of wine, Coop took me to a romantic little hidden restaurant, where we ended up having a fantastic dinner. We walked from there to the club he was taking me, and we had a blast drinking cocktails and dancing. At some point our dancing became more erotic, and after about an hour, I suddenly felt like it was the right time. He was nipping and kissing the crook of my neck as we danced, and I wove my hand up into his hair as I whispered, "I'm ready."

…

Coop's breathing hitched loud enough for me to hear it as his arms tightened around me, and he whispered as he caught my eyes, "Isabella?" I blushed slightly, but didn't avert my eyes when I whispered, "I'm ready, Coop. I want to feel you making love to me." He let out a breath and whispered against my lips, "Christ, Bella... I want to make love to you so much. Are you sure?" I nodded and bit my lip, and he moaned softly as he leaned in and sucked on it for a second.

…

Coop held me on his lap as he steered us back to the island, and whispered when we were about ten minutes away. "I hate the thought of being away from you after making love. Will you come home with me so we can rest together? I can stop by your place for you to pick up a few things, if you want." I nodded and whispered into his neck, "Yes. I just need an overnight bag, which will only take a few minutes to pack."

…

After packing my overnight bag, Coop drove the boat around to the other side of the island, and docked it on the other side of the boat dock from his sleek speed boat. He dropped my bag on the deck, tied off the boat, then lifted me gently out. He didn't let me down though, and instead held me bridal-style, saying, "It's a few minute run to the house, as you can see. The house being mostly surrounded by trees helps with the harshness of the sun. I'll explain a bit more once we're there."

…

Once we got to the front of the house, which faced the beach, he set me down on in front of the entry door and cupped my cheek. "Promise to tell me if anything at all becomes too much?" I smiled and kissed his palm, "I promise. Show me around? I love the outside of your house, with the tudor style and traditional elements." He smiled widely and opened the door, then guided me in before he turned to deactivate the alarm.

…

"I don't have too much to worry about, but the alarm helps keep my mind at ease for when I rest. It's an extra security measure, since that's when I'm at my weakest." I nodded in understanding, and he grinned as he said, "I know one room you'll be enjoying quite a bit while you're here. Come look." He led me up half of a flight of stairs, then opened a set of double doors and stepped back to allow me to enter first. I gasped as I took in the seemingly endless amount of books that made up the library, along with the high ceiling and cozy feel to the room. I quickly scanned a few of the book titles on the nearest shelf, and Coop chuckled, "You are welcome to read anything here, My Sweet."

…

I grinned up at him, and after we toured all but one part of the first floor, Coop led me to a door that looked a bit different. He explained, "This door is light proof. All of the windows in my suite are fitted with light proof panels in between the glass panes. They automatically come down when the sun reaches a certain strength, so do not be alarmed if you hear them or suddenly wake in the dark." I smiled, knowing he was letting me into the place he was most vulnerable, and he continued, "There is one more suite upstairs that is the same way. This door will not open from either side until the interior door is closed, to help keep the light out. Are you ready to see?"

…

After Coop had given me a tour of his glorious suite, I found myself staring longingly at his large jacuzzi tub. I was brought out of my musings when I felt a trail of soft kisses being placed from my shoulder to the crook of my neck, and Coop's hands sliding slowly around my lower waist. "Would you like me to draw you a bath, Beautiful?" I hummed and tilted my head to give him better access, then whispered shyly, "No, but would you like to draw one for us to share?" Coop's breathing hitched as his arms tightened around me slightly, then he nipped my neck and whispered huskily, "It would be my honor, Isabella. Wait right here for me... please."

…

Coop sat on the tub ledge and started the water, then added a wonderful smelling bath oil. After swirling it in the water for a few moments, he dried his hand on a hand towel, then returned to me. He ghosted his hands teasingly up my arms, then leaned in to pepper my neck and shoulders with kisses while slowly pulling down my straps one at a time. My breathing picked up as my hands wove into his short locks, and I tugged on them to bring his lips to mine.

…

He moaned and softly teased my lips with his, and I trembled in anticipation as I felt the tips of his fingers gliding down my spine. Coop took it the wrong way, and stilled immediately as he broke our kiss and sought my eyes. "Too much? Would you like me to lea-" I cut him off by pressing my index finger to his lips and tightening my other hand in his hair. "You mistook the meaning. It wasn't fear, it was anticipation. Now please, don't deny me the feel of your touch any longer."

…

Coop searched my eyes for something for a long moment, then slowly brought his lips to mine again for a brief moment. He tenderly kissed both of my bare shoulders, then played with the fallen straps that rested against my biceps. "You looked so sexy tonight, Isabella." It was just a bare whisper, but the emotion shining in his eyes showed the true conviction of his soft words. He walked slowly around me, then started carefully taking down my hair, since it was piled into soft curls.

…

When my hair was down and flowing free, Coop softly massaged my scalp for a minute, which elicited a soft moan as my eyes fluttered closed. He moved my hair to one shoulder, then peppered kisses and small licks down my spine. I was barely able to hold myself up on the counter when he reached the zipper, and he whispered into my skin, "So soft... so delicate. The delicate curve of your spine has teased me mercilessly tonight." His lips brushed against each newly-revealed sliver of skin as the zipper descended, and I whimpered and almost collapsed as I felt him lick and nip his way back up my spine. He caught me easily and whispered, "Shh, My Little Goddess. I have you."

…

Coop suddenly picked me up bridal-style, and carried me back into his bedroom. He laid me on the enormous turned down bed, then hovered over me. He delighted in coaxing my lips and tongue erotically with his own, then moved to continue his teasing down my throat, along my collarbone, and to the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I heard his fangs click as they descended, then cried out in pleasure when he gently scraped them against the sensitive tendon. My fingers fisted tightly in his hair, trying to bring him closer, and he moaned, "So responsive. Let go for me, Goddess, and just feel. Feel me loving you."

…

Coop sat back on his heels, then slowly let his fingers glide against my skin as he finished removing my top. Oddly enough, I didn't feel the need to cover myself as he took me in, and I found my back arching up while I gasped, when his fingers ghosted around the swell of my breasts and over my nipples. A seriously sexy rumble vibrated in his chest as his eyes flooded with desire, then he suddenly leaned in and licked a circle around my nipple. My breath whooshed out of me while my stomach clenched in need, "Unngh... please Coop... Oh, God... don't stop."

…

I was so close to cumming when he finished paying both of my nipples ample attention, that I was whimpering and begging for him to touch me. His fangs and tongue teased the sensitive undersides of my breasts while he tugged gently on my nipples, and I cried his name out loudly as the sudden ecstasy of my orgasm washed over me.

…

When my breathing and heart rate started to calm, Coop inhaled deeply and growled against my skin as he nuzzled his way down my abdomen. My hands automatically wove into his hair as I arched to feel more of him, and he groaned as he reached my skirt. He traced the line of where my skirt was laying against my thigh, "Do you know how much this skirt teased me tonight? How often I just wanted to slip my hand up under it and grab your pert little ass?"

…

He lifted my leg to lay my foot flat on the bed, then ran his hand up the back of my thigh to do just what he said. I groaned at the pleasure the action caused, and he nipped the juncture where my hip met my thigh, saying, "Christ, Isabella. Your scent is so intoxicating... I need to taste you." I moaned and lifted my hips slightly, and immediately his hands went up to wrap in the waist of my skirt and thong. He maneuvered them down my thighs as he crawled backward off the bed, then groaned as he saw me fully bared before him for the first time.

…

His eyes seemed to take in every dip and curve as I laid relaxed against the pillows, but after several minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I crawled down the bed on my knees, then pulled him to me by his belt loops. I made quick work of his shirt as he kissed me passionately, and the moment it was fluttering to the floor, he wrapped my legs around his waist and crawled up the bed with me. He laid me against the pillows again, then sat back on his heels and whispered as his fingertips ghosted from my collarbone to my navel, "You're stunning, Isabella."

…

He took his time teasing his way down my body again with his hands, lips and teeth. Just as I was about to cry out in need, both mine and Coop's breathing hitched at the tingling feeling that let us know Edward was near. Coop's eyes swirled as he looked up at me, and he cooed as he looked into my suddenly teary eyes, "I know, My Little Dove. He was always meant to be here now." I nodded with a teary smile, then groaned and arched when Coop kissed the top of my bare mound.

…

He shifted down further and spread my thighs, then hummed as he flicked his tongue just above my slit and sucked lightly on the spot. "I love that you're bare, Isabella... so sexy to see your wetness glistening in the moonlight. Fuck, you taste so sweet." With that, he swirled his tongue from my entrance to my clit, and I cried out as my fingers shot into his hair.

…

At different times I could feel Edward's tingle on different parts of my body, and it always seemed to heighten every touch or lick from Coop. I ended up cumming several times from the delicious torture they were inflicting on me, and I swore that Coop's mouth and fingers would be the death of me. By the time Coop was kissing his way back up my body, I was practically on fire to feel him inside me. When he made to lay next to me, I surprised him by following him and settling on my hands and knees. He groaned and grabbed my hips, and I noticed that I wasn't feeling his khakis against my legs, so he must have removed them at some point.

…

I hummed and braced myself on one arm, then played with the definition lines of his abs teasingly with the other. Coop groaned at me switching direction when I got near his length, and he gasped slightly, "My Goddess... please..." I hummed and bent down to kiss over his heart, then gently raked my nails over his nipples. They puckered, and he let out a sexy growl as his fangs descended again. I leaned in and licked at his fangs one at a time, and hummed, "Please what, Cooper? Let me hear you say it."

…

Coop's frantically swirling blue/gray eyes met my chocolate ones, and he whispered almost pleadingly, "I want to make love to you so fucking much right now, but I don't want to hurt you more than necessary. You have to have control until you're settled, Isabella, but I ache to feel you. Please, let me feel you wrapped around me." I adjusted my stance a bit, then poised his tip at my entrance. I felt a tingle against my back and on my hips, then felt Coop's hands join on my hips and whispered to both of them, "I'll go slow... I promise."

…

Coop and I both gasped when his tip was fully encased in me, and my eyes fluttered at the exquisite feeling. The tingle stayed on my hips as Coop's hands roamed my thighs, breasts and stomach, and I braced myself on his abs as I slid down a bit more without notice. Coop looked at me with wide eyes, and I hummed, "So good." The tingle on my hips guided me up slightly and back down, and I slid just a bit further this time. I moaned and slid up again, only to come back down a lot further, and wince at the sudden pinch of pain. I held still and tried to take slow deep breaths as I felt both Edward's tingle and Coop's hands gently caressing me, and soon the pain was all but a memory.

…

When I looked back down into Coop's eyes, they were shining with love and desire, and I whispered, "I need... Can I move? You just feel too good inside me." He chuckled and cupped my cheek, "Start slowly please, to make sure there is no more pain, then if you want, I can flip us and take over." I did, and soon we were both groaning at the feeling of him being completely seated inside me.

…

Several hours -and just as many positions and orgasms- later, Coop and I were laying entwined in each other and trying to calm our out of control breathing. Suddenly I remembered our bath, and I said, "Oh, God. Tell me there's not a flood in your bathroom. I totally forgot about our bath." Coop chuckled and kissed the swell of my breast, then hummed, "There's no flood, my sated beauty. The water has an automatic shut-off sensor, and the thermostat is set to keep the temperature with the heated silent jets. Our bath is ready and waiting, whenever you feel up to it."

…

I hummed and nodded, then curled further into him. "That sounds heavenly right now. Someone gave me a seriously intense workout. You wouldn't know who that might be, would you?" Coop chuckled into my breast, then nipped it and hummed, "I'll take the blame whenever you want, My Goddess, even though you pushed me onto my back several times looking like you wanted to eat me alive." I giggled and nodded, "I wouldn't have had to, if you would have stopped teasing me and made me cum. It was torturous, I tell you."

…

I heard Coop's deep laugh as I extracted myself from his arms, and could have sworn I heard him say, "And your reaction was worth it every time, Little Siren." I took a moment to take care of necessities, then peeked back into the bedroom to find Coop remaking the bed with fresh linens. I smiled sheepishly, and he came to wrap his arms around me. "All done? I set your toothbrush next to your sink, and your brush at the vanity table. We can get in the tub whenever you're ready."

…

We soaked for quite a while, then we took turns washing each other tenderly. When we got out, we dried each other, then Coop sat me at a vanity table and lovingly brushed out my hair. He placed a kiss on my shoulder when he was done, which Edward always used to do, and I smiled as I looked at him in the mirror, "You and Edward have been talking quite a bit, I see. He always used to do that." He smiled and agreed, "Yes, and we both thought you would like to have that feeling again. Were we wrong?"

…

I stood and turned, pulled him into my arms, and said softly, "Not at all. It felt wonderful, and I've missed the tender things like that, that he used to do. I'm glad he visits you during your rest and you talk. It makes me feel like it's the three of us together, and sometimes I can almost really feel him... especially tonight." Coop kissed me tenderly, and after we both brushed our teeth, he carried me back to bed with my legs wrapped around his hips.

…

Coop carefully lowered us onto the bed, then situated the pillows against the massive headboard and pulled the blankets up, before pulling me gently with him as he relaxed back. I sighed and snuggled into his neck, and he hummed, "I know this was how you used to lay, but if you want, we can find a different position." I shook my head and kissed over his heart, then said, "I like feeling close to you. As long as you're comfortable, I'd like to lay this way." He hummed and stroked my back, "I've been wanting to hold you in your sleep since the day you got to the island, Isabella. It feels good to finally be able to, and I'm quite content feeling you against me like this. Rest, My Love."

…

We both laid there for a while, and though I was tired, I didn't seem to be able to doze off. Coop stayed silent, continuing to ghost his fingers up and down my back, and it almost seemed like I knew when it was time to rest. His movements became more sluggish, and his breathing calmed. I smiled and yawned when he whispered, "The shades will be closing in a second, My Sleepy Girl. You should rest." I nodded, "I think I just want us both to sleep... together, I mean. I didn't start feeling sleepy until you did."

…

I heard the slight click/click/click of the shades securing one by one, the room becoming darker with each click, and when we were surrounded by pitch black, I mumbled sleepily, "Sweet dreams, my handsome vampire."


End file.
